


May We Meet Again

by ADbLOCK



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alone, Confessions, F/M, Hope, Shooting Star, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADbLOCK/pseuds/ADbLOCK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"May we meet again." </p><p>It was meant to be a goodbye. A goodbye that hopes for the future. Almost like a promise - a vow. But it could also be a wish, right? </p><p>BELLARKE FIC. POST 2X16</p>
            </blockquote>





	May We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic for this fandom and Bellarke too! I just finished watching The 100 and it's absolutely amazing! I hope it's Bellarke-y enough. Anyway, this picks up after season 2 where Clarke leaves and Bellamy stays *sniff sniff*

The moment Bellamy stepped out of his tent he knew he would be patrolling the parameters tonight.

He tilted his head to look up at the night sky. It was clear. There weren't any clouds to hide the sheer brightness of the moon and the hint of a thousand stars waiting to be seen. He couldn't see them for now, but he would if he went out a few minutes later.

After sending another glance at his sister's tent which bore the shadow of two people under the light of a lamp, he set out to report to Kane.

He walked silently across the large field he had known to call as home.

* * *

Clarke ran as fast as she could, trying her best to avoid fallen twigs and branches on the floor. She had to move fast and without any noise that would give her location away.

When it felt like she was far enough, she stopped and hid behind a large rock, keeping herself calm and listening for any sounds. Nothing. A wave of relief washed over her as she finally lost whoever was on her tail, or whatever.

Sighing, she lifted herself to stand and find herself a safe place to rest for the night.

With careful steps, she walked across the vast jungle of trees she now lived in.

* * *

It wasn't difficult for Bellamy to get into guard duty. Especially when he knew Kane had grown fond of him.

Jaha hadn't really come back, so Abby and Kane had to take charge. Abby was still the Chancellor, but nowadays it really didn't mean anything anymore when she gave everyone in the Council equal power. The Council actually meant Abby, Kane and him. Everything went through the Council and the three of them would decide together. Not as one leader, but together as a team. So far it had proven to be effective that's why he had no complaints about it.

He gripped his rifle tight as he jogged across his assigned area with ease as he swept across trees and shallow openings. He was alone unlike the others who went off in pairs. He didn't need a partner anyway. He knew the place like the back of his hand. It had been engraved in his mind and having a partner would only slow him down.

Patrolling gave him the thrill, the rush of adrenaline. It was something he needed even for a while.

After everything that had happened on Mount Weathers, everything suddenly settled in a peaceful state. It had been a while since they saw a Grounder and most of the time, they wouldn't give their camp a second glance. The beasts were a common visitor but it wasn't anything that the guards couldn't handle. You could say it was normal. For once, everyone else was safe and nothing was really going on except living the time of their lives on Earth.

But he still missed it all. The running, the fighting, the shooting. He did love the easiness the whole camp had settled into, but he also looked for the thrill of hunting and fighting for something.

For someone.

He shook his head and increased his speed.

But he wasn't really there just to patrol the grounds.

 _Better get this over with_ , he thought. And after that, he could have all the time to just be alone and to think.

* * *

Breathe.

One.

Two.

She let go of the arrow and it flew across the distance, hitting the rabbit straight through its head. A smile crept to her lips as she celebrated inwardly at her head shot.

She picked up her dinner and tied it to her belt. She's got her dinner, all she needed now was a place to stay. Gripping her bow tight, she walked slowly, eyes alert in case her 'friend' decided to come back looking for her.

In her time alone, she was surprised to find nomads, wandering around and about. When she first saw them, one of them was poisoned. In the absence of a healer, she knew from their faces that they were starting to mourn for their friend. She had no choice but to come out of her hiding place and help them. It turned out they weren't like the Grounders who were hostile. After finally convincing them that she could help, she was able to heal the little girl to their joy.

They had to stay to let the girl rest, so Clarke offered to guide them through the woods. To repay her, they offered to teach her how to use a bow and an arrow and some survival tips.

When they left, it made her realize just how alone she was. It made her realize how much she missed her friends. How much she missed... Immediately she took up her bow and trained herself until she was sure she could send an arrow without batting an eye. She continued to train herself on tree, and soon she moved to moving objects, birds and animals. Through time, she was able to keep up her supply of arrows and thought of a way to make herself a new bow.

At least she got something to keep her mind off of things for a while. But it never really stopped because as soon as she was a master with her bow, it all came back to her again.

She went back to her game of hide and seek.

The faces of those people on level 5 haunted her.

Finn still haunted her.

 _He_ did.

She stopped and shut her eyes.

 _Breathe_ , she told herself. After three heartbeats, she opened them once again. She needed to find a place to rest.

* * *

He was able to find a small clearing just a few meters away from camp.

He threw his gun beside him as he slid down the tree, leaning his head back with a tired sigh.

Yes, he was tired. He was so tired of being alone. Octavia already had Lincoln. Raven looked like she was warming up to Wick. Even Monty was now sharing his table with Harper. He grimaced at his thoughts. Fuck, when had he become a lovesick puppy.

No, he was just tired because for once, it felt like there was nothing to do. All his life he promised he would protect Octavia when they were still on the Ark. When they came down to the Ground, that hadn't changed, but he also had another goal - to survive for as long as they could. Now Octavia was safe. She had Lincoln and Bellamy knew better than to give him a protective-big-brother speech. He knew what Lincoln did for his sister, he wasn't blind. And the camp was safe. The Grounders were silent and there was no threat to any of them.

He chuckled lightly. On another time, he would have celebrated for the peace and the quiet time they got. But he really wasn't. Not when everyone wasn't safe. There was still someone after all. Someone who still hadn't come back. Someone he's afraid wouldn't ever come back.

His eyes drifted to the sight above him. The stars twinkled across the sky like fine grained sand on dark paper. There were so many and he had never seen anything like it. (And he was from space, he joked to himself) It was something no words could explain and he found himself staring at it, time around him slowing down as a smile graced his lips. He felt his body relax more into the tree and he knew it was a good idea to patrol tonight.

* * *

There was a spot just beside the stream.

She quickly threw down the sticks and leavers she picked up along the way and made herself a fire.

As soon as the fire lit, she took the rabbit she hunted and roasted it over the fire. While waiting for the meat to cook, she rested her body against the fallen log, a moan escaping her lips as her muscles ached under her skin. Sleep was a luxury for her these days and she would grab the chance to do so every time she could see one because she was tired.

Physically and mentally.

Her body was full of cuts and bruises, but she knew she grew stronger. She felt stronger. Her mind was still a jumble and it felt like nothing was going to happen to her because they wouldn't go away whatever she did. Warriors knew how to keep those things aside and fight for what they think is right. Warriors knew how to keep their head in the game and not let their heart intervene.

She wasn't a warrior. She was just a girl who loved her parents so much and had the bestest best friend. Except fate decided to play with her and everything went downhill in just a second. She didn't have a choice but to be a warrior. Sometimes she was thankful for it, sometimes she was just so tired. Sometimes she wished she had just died during the crash, or maybe she was Floated together with her father.

But here she was. There really wasn't anything that she could do but continue to live on. She couldn't turn back the time and change everything. But if she did, then maybe she wouldn't feel this pain, this loneliness. Maybe she wouldn't have her heart broken. Maybe she wouldn't have killed all of those people. Maybe she wouldn't have met _him._

A shiver went down her spine as she remembered those dark eyes looking at her, a spark of life and fire in his eyes. Just like the stars shining above her in the night sky. She remembered the first time she was able to look at the sky, she was with Finn. Immediately she braced herself for the tears and the guilt, but it never came. She realize it wouldn't come, not when all she could see were those dark brown eyes.

* * *

Then he saw it.

A shooting star.

He remembered she once asked him. _Can you wish on those kinds of shooting star?_

That time, he wanted to laugh at her. Who the hell cared about shooting stars? They were just chunks of rock zooming through the sky. But a glance was all it took for him to realize that there was something on her mind and it sent him back into his mind to dig into his heart. He forced an answer to redeem himself, but all he got was nothing. So that was what he told her.

He frowned because he realized he still hadn't got any.

What could he possibly wish for? When all was well?

When Octavia was safe?

When he was safe?

When everyone was safe?

Then he froze as realization dawned on him and a sad smile replaced his frown. He closed his eyes as an image of her face flashed before his eyes. Long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, a smirk on her soft lips as if she was challenging him.

He looked up once again at the sky, and somehow he felt different. It felt like he wasn't alone. It felt like someone else was beside him watching the stars like he was. Maybe it was Clarke. Or maybe it was him. But he didn't care.

He felt light. He felt happy.

He sighed as he looked up the stars once more. This time he had something to wish for.

_May we meet again._

* * *

Then she saw it.

A shooting star.

The first time she asked about shooting stars, she was with Finn. But the second time she mentioned it made her chuckle.

Her question was so innocent back then when everything was just going wrong. She didn't mean to say it out loud, but she did and it scared her because it could have been anyone. Of course, it wasn't just anyone. It would have been Bellamy and she couldn't ask for anyone else.

She remembered her answer to his question about her wish. She had solemnly looked to her side where Finn and Raven were standing in each other's arms. Swallowing thickly, she shifted to her other foot which caused his hands to brush against hers and somehow her chest didn't feel so heavy anymore. Somehow she knew that she wasn't alone.

He had always been there.

He was an asshole. A stubborn bastard. He was everything that irritated her.

Yet he had always been there.

She didn't know when it started. It just happened. One day, she hated his guts, and the next day, she trusted him completely as if he cast a spell on her.

She was grateful he was there. She was happy he was always there.

And she longed to see those piercing dark eyes, that black curly hair, that smug smirk . She missed him greatly.

Another chuckle escaped her lips. She wasn't even sure if wishing upon a shooting star would do anything to her. Of course, it didn't have to do anything. But it wouldn't hurt to try, right?

Looking back at the sky reminded her of Bellamy and a smile graced her lips.

_May we meet again._

**Author's Note:**

> I really need the 3rd season now! Right NOW! But it's on next year T_T
> 
> Anyway, man up, my shipmates. We shall onwards with out ship! Anyway tell what you think guys! It would really mean so much to this newbie Bellarke shipper. And would you guys be willing to read an OUAT/The 100 crossover?


End file.
